1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to hazard mitigation in fluid guides such as ducts. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to techniques for confining fluids within a fluid guide while allowing neutralizing agents to enter and/or pass through the fluid guide when a risk is detected.
2. Related Technology
Fluid guides, such as barriers or ducts, may be implemented in data centers to efficiently guide liquid or gas coolants to computer servers or other heat-generating equipment to cool such equipment. In some cases, however, the placement of fluid guides may interfere with fire suppression systems such that some data center manages may choose to not implement fluid guides at the expense of reduced cooling efficiency.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.